


Un monde à nous

by cassiewright



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Stiles et Dean se réveillent dans un lieu inconnu.





	1. Prologue

Stiles ne savait pas où il était, ni comment il y était arrivé, mais malgré ses questions qui envahissaient sa tête, il se sentit bien. Il sortit de la pièce étant la chambre où il venait de se réveiller. Tout était en bois. Il longea le couloir et descendit l'escalier. Il voulait visiter, mais son estomac se fit entendre. Il trouva facilement la cuisine. Il y avait de quoi vivre pendant un moment. Il commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

Il tourna la tête et vit un jeune homme plus âgé que lui qui le menaçait avec un couteau. Il mit ses mains en avant.

\- Hey, tout doux. Je ne sais pas où on est, ni qui nous a amené ici. Je viens de me réveiller dans cette maison qui a tout l'air d'un chalet.  
\- Pourtant vous êtes tranquille, comme le maitre des lieux.  
\- J'arrive à gérer les moments de crises, j'ai faim et bizarrement, je me sens bien ici.

Il vit l'autre homme poser le couteau en soupirant.

\- Je ressens la même chose. Comme si je pouvais enfin...  
\- Respirer ?

Il vit l'homme acquiescer.

\- Vous avez faim ?  
\- J'ai toujours faim.

Il sourit.

\- Nous avons un point commun, enfin deux, puisque vous ignorez aussi pourquoi vous êtes ici, et trois puisque vous vous sentez aussi... Désolé, je suis hyperactif avec trouble de l'attention, j'ai l'habitude de faire des monologues pour expliquer et je recommence.  
\- Pas de souci. Sourit l'autre homme.  
\- Je m'appelle Stiles.  
\- Enchanté Stiles, moi c'est Dean.


	2. Chapitre 1

Dean se réveilla se sentant, pour la première fois de sa vie, bien reposé. Il fut par contre confus en ne reconnaissant pas le lieu où il était. Avait-il draguée une fille dans un bar et elle l'avait ramené chez elle ? Il n'avait pas de mal de tête pour lui faire penser à une gueule de bois. Que faisait-il ici et surtout où était-il ?

Il se leva et longea le couloir, vérifiant chaque pièce. Malgré qu'il reste sur ses gardes, il dût faire un passage à la salle de bain. En sortant de la pièce, il entendit du bruit en bas. Il descendit le plus silencieusement possible et suivit le bruit. Il vit un jeune homme de dos en train de cuisiner. Derrière lui, sur le plan de travail, se trouvait des couteaux, il en prit un et prit la parole.

Même s'il pointait son couteau sur lui, le regard et la voix du jeune homme lui donnaient confiance. Il soupira et posa son couteau. Il n'avait pas la force de quoique ce soit. Le jeune homme avait raison, il se sentait bien malgré la situation étrange. Il respirait enfin.

Le sourire que le jeune homme lui fit quand il dit avoir toujours faim, était si adorable, qu'il sourit aussi. Sourire qui s'agrandit en l'entendant partir dans un monologue.

Stiles, c'était donc le prénom du garçon.

Ils s'installèrent à la table, Stiles avait mis le petit-déjeuner dessus.

\- J'espère que vous aimerez.

Son ventre gargouilla.

\- Vu l'odeur alléchante, je pense que cela va être le cas.

Il prit une bouchée... Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé quelque chose fait maison ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas apprécié un repas ?

\- C'est bon ?

Il sourit à Stiles.

\- Très. Tu es très doué. Je peux te tutoyer ?  
\- Bien sûr, je peux aussi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu es un chasseur.

Il fronça les sourcils, la fourchette devant sa bouche.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Désolé, je n'ai pas de filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche.  
\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis un chasseur ?  
\- La façon dont tu me menaçais avec le couteau, sans peur, avec aplomb. Et quand je dis chasseur, je ne pensais pas à des mignonnes peluches comme panpan et roxie, mais plus à des créatures comme dracula et des bébêtes poilues à crocs.

La façon dont il avait décris les proies le fit sourire enlevant sa peur de s'être fait trahir.

\- Tu as l'air de connaitre le sujet.  
\- Je suis humain, ne reprends pas le couteau. Lui dit Stiles en levant les mains.

Il sourit en prenant sa tasse de café.

\- Tu cuisines trop bien pour que je te fasse quoique ce soit.  
\- Ouf. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas besoin de ma batte de base-ball pour me sauver la vie.  
\- Une batte de base-ball ?  
\- Oui. Grâce à elle, j'ai survécu à un loup-garou alpha, à un kanima, à un loup-garou goliath, à une darach et...

Il le vit froncer les sourcils en se massant les tempes.

\- Et quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais plus. C'est étrange, en général j'ai une grande mémoire. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Comment t'es-tu trouvé dans ce monde ?  
\- Ma curiosité. Mon père est shérif, je lui ai emprunté une radio de service.  
\- Emprunté ?

Stiles haussa ses épaules. Il ne le connaissait pas, pourtant ce jeune garçon l'amusait et il se retrouvait un peu en lui.

\- Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, j'ai entendu un soir qu'ils avaient retrouvé une moitié de corps, qu'ils recherchaient l'autre. Je suis allé chez mon meilleur ami Scott et je l'ai amené avec moi dans cette sortie nocturne. Nous avons retrouvé l'autre moitié, c'était une moitié loup au départ, puis après avoir enlevé l'aconit, c'était une moitié humaine. Nous avons appelé la police et nous nous sommes cachés. J'ai voulu aller parler au suspect, qui après enquête n'était autre que le frère de la défunte et sourwolf est beaucoup de choses, mais pas un assassin, mon père m'a vu. J'ai donc laissé seul mon meilleur ami. Il a été mordu par un loup garou alpha. Je m'en suis toujours voulu, je me donc renseigné sur le monde surnaturel et j'y ai plongé dedans pour Scott.

Ils se ressemblaient bien plus après avoir entendu cette histoire. Il n'était pas du genre à parler de lui, mais il le devait à Stiles.

\- Un démon a tué ma mère chez nous, quand j'avais quatre ans, au-dessus du berceau de mon petit-frère Sam qui n'était qu'un nourrisson. Mon père est parti à la suite de ce démon, nous amenant avec lui et nous faisant devenir au fil des ans, des chasseurs confirmés. Nous avons pu avoir le démon qui a tué notre mère, plus de vingt après, mais nous avons perdu notre père. Malgré cela, nous avons continué à chasser les démons et autres créatures.  
\- Vous avez un code d'honneur ?  
\- Un code d'honneur ? Demanda-t-il confus.  
\- Deux chasseurs, un père et sa fille, font partis de notre groupe, notre meute. Leur code est '' Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux mêmes". Ils ne tuent pas pour le plaisir, juste les créatures qui s'en prennent aux autres.  
\- Nous n'avons pas de code d'honneur, mais nous ne tuons que ceux qui le méritent.  
\- Bien.

Ils continuèrent à déjeuner.

\- Tu crois qu'on est où ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'irais faire un tour après le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Je viens avec toi. Je suis curieux.

Il sourit et bu son café.

¤¤¤

En ouvrant la porte, ils avaient eu la surprise de trouver une étendue blanche. Ils étaient entourés de neige. Ils n'étaient pas habillés pour sortir avec ce temps. En retournant dans les chambres d'où ils s'étaient réveillés, ils trouvèrent des vêtements chauds dans les placards.  
Bien emmitouflés, ils partirent observer les environs.


	3. Chapitre 2

Stiles et Dean marchaient depuis plus d'une heure et ils n'avaient rien trouvé à part de la neige.

\- Si je fais un pas de plus, je me transforme en bonhomme de neige. Dit Stiles.

Dean sourit.

\- Tu vas devoir marcher pour rentrer au chalet.  
\- Si je me congèle, tu me porteras.  
\- Où je te laisserais dans la neige.  
\- Tu sais cuisiner?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Je te porterais.  
\- Gentil Dean. Tu auras un bon chocolat chaud en rentrant.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas bu un chocolat chaud ? Il en avait même oublié le goût.

\- Si tu me prends avec les sentiments aussi. Rentrons.

Il n'allait pas l'avouer, mais il commençait à geler sur place lui aussi.

¤¤¤

Enfin de retour au chalet, il laissa Stiles passer en premier dans la salle de bain alors qu'il ranimait le feu dans la cheminée. L'avait-il allumé avant de partir ? Il ne se souvenait même pas de cette cheminée avant leur promenade.

En parlant de souvenir, il ne savait plus comment il était arrivé ici. Il en avait parlé avec Stiles, mais le jeune homme ignorait aussi comment il était venu. C'était vraiment étrange.

Hypnotisé par les flammes dansant dans l'antre, il sursauta en entendant le jeune homme l'appeler.

\- Dean, c'est bon, tu peux aller à la douche.  
\- D'accord.

*****

Stiles préparait les chocolats chauds après avoir sorti des biscuits trouvés dans l'un des placards. C'était vraiment étrange. Ils avaient marché un long moment avec Dean, pourtant ils n'avaient pas trouvé signe de vie, ni de traces de voitures. Alors comment avaient-ils été amenés ici ?

\- Ah ça fait du bien.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant son compagnon de fortune arriver dans la cuisine. Il lui tendit son mug.

\- Tiens.  
\- Merci.

*****

Dean respira la douce odeur chocolatée. Il se rappelait d'une chasse quand ils étaient enfants, Sam devait avoir à peine quatre ans. C'était le jour de Noël, il neigeait. Au dinner près du motel, la dame qui les servait leur avait apporté un chocolat chaud avec plein de crème et des marshmallows chacun alors qu'ils n'avaient rien commandé. '' Cadeau de la maison''. Avait-elle dit à son père quand il allait les payer. Elle leur avait fait un clin d'œil et un doux sourire avant de s'occuper des autres clients. C'était la première fois qu'il en buvait un depuis le décès de sa mère. Il était bon, il s'en rappelait un peu le goût à présent.

\- Dean ? Ça va ?

Il sortit de ses pensées, une nouvelle fois en entendant la voix de Stiles.

\- Oui.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas l'odeur ?  
\- Au contraire.

Il but une gorgée, il soupira de plaisir.

\- C'est délicieux.  
\- Merci.

*****

Se rappelant que Dean avait perdu jeune sa maman, il réalisa que cette simple boisson ne devait pas être une que l'aîné buvait le plus souvent. S'il n'avait pas eu Mélissa, la maman de Scott dans sa vie, il n'en aurait pas bu à nouveau lui aussi après la mort de sa maman. A présent, c'était lui qui faisait le chocolat chaud pour Scott et lui. Mélissa avait grondé, mais sourit quand son meilleur ami avait dit que les siens étaient meilleurs que ceux de sa mère. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le soupir de plaisir que les lèvres de Dean échappèrent.

\- Nous repartons en promenade après ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- On ne connait pas le coin, on ne sait pas si la nuit tombe vite ou non. On verra demain.  
\- D'accord. Tu veux faire quoi ?  
\- Et si on fouillait le chalet ?  
\- D'accord.

¤¤¤

Dix minutes plus tard, ils regardaient chaque pièce.

¤¤¤

Il était l'heure de manger.

\- Je vais préparer le repas.  
\- Un coup de main ? Lui proposa Dean.  
\- Non, merci. Tu mettras la table quand ça sera prêt.  
\- D'accord. Je vais continuer un peu.  
\- Bien, je t'appellerais.

Il quitta le grenier et descendit à la cuisine.


	4. Chapitre 3

Stiles venait de finir de préparer le repas. Il appela Dean, mais aucune réponse. Il monta au grenier et le vit fixer quelque chose.

\- Dean ?

Aucune réponse. Il posa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche.

\- Dean.

Ce dernier sursauta.

\- Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je t'appelle depuis un moment, mais tu ne réponds pas.  
\- Je ne sais plus, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je....  
\- Tu fixais quelque chose quand je suis arrivé.  
\- Cet ours en peluche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaitre.  
\- Tu en avais un quand tu étais enfant.  
\- Peut-être. En tout cas il n'est pas suicidaire comme celui que j'ai... Quoi ?  
\- Un ours en peluche suicidaire ?  
\- Si tu savais ce que j'ai vu dans cette affaire.  
\- Tu me le diras en mangeant. C'est prêt.  
\- J'arrive.

¤¤¤

Il n'était pas dix sept heures que la nuit tombait déjà. Ils avaient passé leur après-midi devant la cheminée à parler des missions de Dean et des créatures qu'il avait vu à Beacon Hill.

\- Demain nous repartirons à la recherche de signe de vie, mais le mieux serait que tu prépares de quoi en manger à emporter.  
\- Je sens que je vais réellement me congeler demain.  
\- Promis, si ça arrive, je te porterais jusqu'ici.  
\- J'espère que tu tiendras parole.

Dean rit. Il sourit.

¤¤¤

Après avoir soupé et parlé un autre moment devant la cheminée, ils étaient allés se coucher dans les chambres où ils s'étaient réveillés le matin même.

¤¤¤*****

Dean n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Il s'étira et se leva. Puis après un passage à la salle de bain, il frappa à la chambre de Stiles. Aucune réponse. Il se permit d'ouvrir, mais l'adolescent n'était pas là. Il descendit et alla à la cuisine, une odeur des plus délicieuse l'accueillit.

\- Bonjour.  
\- Ah bonjour Dean.  
\- Tu t'es levé tôt.  
\- Tôt ? Il est presque onze heures.  
\- Onze... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?  
\- J'ai essayé, pendant presque une heure. D'après ce que j'ai compris hier, tu dormais à peine ces dernières années, je pense que ton corps s'est relâché et tu as rattrapé une partie de ton sommeil.  
\- Mais nous devions aller marcher et...  
\- Manges un morceau, puis nous irons. Je prépare les encas.  
\- Merci Stiles.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant dormi, mais son compagnon de fortune devait avoir raison, ici, il pouvait se détendre, ne pas rester sur ses gardes.

Après qu'il ait prit son petit-déjeuner, ils partirent de nouveau chercher âme qui vive.

¤¤¤

Ils mangèrent en marchant des heures plus tard, mais toujours rien.

\- Nous devons rentrer, sinon la nuit va nous surprendre.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Je ne me suis pas encore transformé en bonhomme de neige, je dirais donc oui, mais vivement qu'on soit au chaud.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude du froid.  
\- Non, c'est rare qu'à Beacon Hill je porte un pull épais, une grosse doudoune, des gants et un bonnet. Même le jour le plus froid je n'ai qu'un sweat et une veste. Et toi ? Tu as l'habitude du froid ?  
\- Disons que nous avons déjà eu affaire à des monstres sous la neige. Mais bon, j'aimerais être aussi devant la cheminée à boire un de tes chocolats chaud.  
\- Est-ce une demande détournée ?  
\- Si je dis oui ?

Stiles lui sourit, il se sentit étrange, mais bien en le voyant faire.

\- Tu auras ton chocolat chaud.

¤¤¤

Des heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à temps avant que la nuit tombe. Il laissa Stiles prendre sa douche en premier, puis il se doucha pendant que ce dernier lui prépara sa boisson chaude.

Ce fut une nouvelle fois, devant le cheminée, recouvert d'un plaide, qu'ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de leurs vies et de leurs familles.


	5. Chapitre 4

Quand Dean se réveilla, il avait un poids sur le torse. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Stiles endormi dans ses bras. Il sourit. Il était adorable. Il vit que le plaid était légèrement tombé, si lui n'avait pas froid, Stiles lui servant de bouillote, ce dernier ne devait pas avoir chaud. Tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, il se pencha pour attraper le plaid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou Scott ?  
\- Scott ? Non, moi c'est...  
\- Dean.

Stiles se frotta les yeux puis les ouvrit en se redressant.

\- Désolé, mais tu es tellement chaud...

Il sourit.

\- ... que je pensais être contre lui. Les loups garous ont une température interne élevée. C'est vrai qu'il est moins bien bâti que toi, mais...

Il sourit un peu plus.

\- Désolé, je devrais vraiment apprendre à mettre un filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche.  
\- Non, tu es amusant. Puis si tu n'étais pas comme ça, je ne sais pas si notre colocation se passerait aussi bien.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ne me remercie pas pour ça. Au fait, je suis confortable ?  
\- Un vrai doudou. Bon, je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Il n'avait jamais autant souri, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain.

¤¤¤

Après s'être douché et préparé, il descendit à la cuisine. Stiles installait le petit-déjeuner sur la table. Il avait fait des crêpes.

\- Dis-moi Dean, aujourd'hui, si on regardait un film ? Car il est hors de question que je retourne dehors et tente de me transformer en bonhomme de neige.  
\- Un film ? Mais où, il n'y a pas de télé.  
\- On a dormi face à elle.  
\- Quoi ?

Il se leva et alla au salon. Face au canapé se trouvait la télé, la cheminée était dans le coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Il retourna dans la cuisine.

\- Ce n'était pas comme ça hier soir.  
\- Dean, c'est comme ça depuis notre arrivée. On a juste préféré la lueur de la cheminée pour mieux se connaitre.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Ils s'installèrent et déjeunèrent.

¤¤¤*****

Ils venaient de regarder une comédie, ils changeaient de dvd.

\- Non, Stiles, tout, mais pas ça.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur des clowns ?  
\- Oui, non, je...  
\- D'accord, pas de clowns, alors ...

Il sortit le dvd de Maze runner.

\- Je préfère.

Il mit le dvd, puis s'installa à côté de Dean.

\- La bouteille est vide, je vais...

Il allait se lever, mais son colocataire, l'en empêcha.

\- J'y vais. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
\- Du chocolat et des snacks salés.  
\- Je t'apporte ça...mon petit hamster.

Il prit le coussin et lui lança dessus. Cela fit rire Dean. Ce dernier l'appelait ainsi depuis qu'il avait gonflé ses joues en faisant la moue de contrariété. Dean n'avait pas voulu regarder Star Wars. Ce moment lui avait fait penser à Scott, son meilleur ami n'avait pas encore vu ce film.

\- Tiens mon...  
\- Je peux encore mettre le film sur les clowns.  
\- Stiles.  
\- C'est mieux.

Ce fut couvert de sachets en tout genre pour lui, et un sourire taquin aux lèvres pour Dean, qu'ils mirent le second film.

¤¤¤

Il sourit en se réveillant. Ils s'étaient endormis une nouvelle fois l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Il se leva le plus lentement possible, mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur Dean.

\- Outch... ça c'est du réveil.  
\- Désolé.  
\- On doit vraiment arriver jusqu'à nos lits le soir, j'ai un de ces mal de dos.  
\- Tu deviens vieux.  
\- Je quoi ?

Il éclata de rire avant de partir dans les escaliers, Dean lui courant après.


	6. Chapitre 5

Stiles soupira en ouvrant le placard.

\- Je n'ai presque plus de chocolat, je peux te faire qu'une tasse ce matin.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, on ira au village tout à l'heure. Lui dit Dean.  
\- Le village ?  
\- Tu deviens sénile et c'est moi le vieux.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais vieux, mais que tu vieillissais, nuance.  
\- Le fait est que toi, tu as oublié le charmant petit village en bas de la colline et pas moi.

Un flash lui vint, il se souvint à présent.

\- C'est la journée des tartes aux myrtilles.  
\- Ah tu vois, tu te rappelles.  
\- Bon, déjeunons puis nous irons faire des courses.  
\- Oui chef.

Il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il vivait ici avec Dean, mais ils avaient pris leurs habitudes.

\- On y va avec quelle voiture ?  
\- Ta Roscoe, je ne veux pas abîmer mon bébé.  
\- Hey ! Ma Roscoe est aussi mon bébé.  
\- Mais ta jeep est faites pour descendre de la montagne pas mon impala.

Il soupira.

\- Bon, d'accord.  
\- Ne souris pas comme ça, sinon j'oublie d'acheter le chocolat.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas.  
\- Continue de sourire fier de toi et tu verras.

*****

Dean se leva et se plaça derrière Stiles. Il se pencha et enlaça ses épaules.

\- Rhoo, mon petit hamster.  
\- Toi !

Il rit en reculant en le voyant se lever. Une petite course se fit dans l'appartement, mais qui se finit rapidement quand il le coinça sur le canapé.

 

\- Cette position me rappelle le jour où je t'ai rencontré.  
\- A part que je n'avais pas un canapé moelleux sous le dos, mais un vieux plancher dur, avec des clous sortants. Par contre la seconde fois, j'avais un lit.  
\- Dit comme ça, cela peut porter à confusion. Tu ne supportais juste pas l'alcool, si j'avais su ton âge avant, je ne t'aurai pas laissé boire.  
\- Mais j'en avais besoin après toute cette histoire.  
\- Je sais.

C'était le lendemain de cette soirée alcoolisée qu'ils avaient décidés de partir au Canada tous les deux en ayant marre de toutes ces chasses aux monstres.

\- Pas que tu es lourd, quoique tu es pris du poids depuis notre première fois dans cette position...  
\- Toi !

Il le chatouilla.

\- De...Dean... Je n'en peux plus...

Il arrêta de le chatouiller.

\- Je disais donc. Reprit Stiles en reprenant son souffle. Qu'on devrait finir de déjeuner.  
\- Tu as raison.

¤¤¤

Ils venaient de finir les quelques courses qu'ils avaient besoin à l'épicerie du village. Ils allaient à présent au café/restaurant.

\- Bonjour mes mignons, ce sera comme d'habitude ? Hamburger frites avec une part de tarte aux myrtilles pour le dessert. Un soda et une bière comme boisson ?  
\- C'est bien ça Nina. Répondit-il en s'asseyant à une table.

Nina était la patronne et l'une des serveuses. Elle les avait surnommés mignons du jour où elle les avait rencontré. Elle les pensait en couple, même s'ils avaient nié. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était vrai qu'ils agissaient un peu comme tel. Jamais il n'agirait comme il le faisait avec Stiles, avec Sam.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant une main passer devant ses yeux.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Plus que bien mon petit hamster.  
\- Vous êtes trop mignons, mes mignons. Dit Nina en posant leurs boissons devant eux.

Il sourit amusé de voir le jeune homme gonfler ses joues, contrarié par le surnom, mais rougir en entendant les dires de la patronne.

¤¤¤*****

Ils venaient de rentrer au chalet. Dean n'avait pas voulu qu'il porte les sacs de cours puis il l'avait aidé à les ranger.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- De quoi ? Je ne peux pas être juste gentil et serviable ?  
\- Dean, je te connais.  
\- Tu me ferais un chocolat chaud ?

Il sourit.

\- Pas la peine de me faire ta moue de bébé.  
\- Je ne fais pas de moue de bébé.  
\- Comme je ne fais pas des joues d'hamster.

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant de se sourire.

\- Va choisir un film pendant que je te fais ton chocolat chaud.  
\- Merci Stiles, tu es le meilleur.  
\- Je sais, je sais.

Il était heureux avec Dean, même s'il cachait ce qu'il ressentait pour ce dernier, assez confus d'ailleurs par ces sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Il ne voulait pas rentrer à Beacon Hill, il voulait vivre ici pour toujours avec lui.


	7. Chapitre 6

Stiles regardait Dean dormir contre lui, son aîné s'était endormi pendant le film. Il n'avait pas le goût de se lever, il se coucha contre lui, tout en plaçant le plaid sur eux deux.

¤¤¤

Il fronça le nez en sentant quelque chose le chatouiller.

\- Scott, arrête.  
\- C'est la seconde fois que tu m'appelles Scott.

Il ouvrit les yeux et rougit, il était très proche du visage de Dean. Il recula et s'assit.

\- Désolé. C'est mon meilleur ami, nous dormons souvent ensemble. Chaque fois, depuis qu'il est un loup garou, il faut qu'il mette son nez dans mon cou. J'ai jamais demandé pourquoi, même si je suis curieux, mais je me suis fait mes propres réponses. Et je préfère ne pas avoir sa réponse suivant ce que cela veut dire, car soit il apprécie mon odeur qui le rassure, soit je sens bon pour son côté loup et il veut me manger.

Dean éclata de rire.

\- La discussion serait un peu gênante c'est sûr.

Il réalisa soudain une chose.

\- Tu t'es réveillé avant moi.  
\- Bien avant toi-même.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ?  
\- Tu dormais trop bien.

Dean lui caressa la joue gauche, un simple effleurement partant de sous son œil à la pointe de son menton, mais qui le troubla. Gêné, les joues rougies, il se leva.

\- Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

*****  
Dean, était lui aussi gêné, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela. Même avec sa dernière conquête, il n'avait jamais eu un geste aussi doux. Ce garçon le troublait énormément et cela depuis leur rencontre. Il avait même fait semblant de dormir juste pour profiter du bien être qu'il ressentait quand ils dormaient ensemble. Il ne se comprenait pas.

Il s'assit la tête en avant, le visage entre ses mains. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la main fine, mais chaude de Stiles se poser sur sa nuque.

\- Dean ? Ça va ?  
\- Oui.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu es un peu pâle.  
\- Peut-être la faim.  
\- Alors debout, viens manger.

*****  
Scott était épuisé, mais pour rien au monde il ne quitterait le chevet de son meilleur ami. Il s'était reposé près de lui, l'oreille près de son cœur pour être sûr qu'il battait toujours.

Il s'en voulait tellement. Noah, le papa de Stiles lui disait qu'il n'avait voulu que sauver son fils, qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'en vouloir. Malgré tout c'était lui qui avait mordu Stiles pour éliminer le nogitsune. C'était donc de sa faute si son meilleur ami était dans le coma. Quinze jours qu'il ne quittait pas le domicile des Stilinski. Ne pouvant l'amener à l'hôpital, il était dans sa chambre, Deaton et sa mère s'occupaient des soins.

\- Scott, va manger et te laver, je reste avec lui.

Il ne pouvait contredire le père de son meilleur ami, il se leva donc et quitta la chambre. Le shérif et lui savaient qu'il serait de retour dans moins de vingt minutes.

*****  
\- Toujours rien, désolé.

Sam soupira. Castiel ne savait toujours pas comment réveiller Dean. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient exorcisé, son frère était inconscient. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait mal fonctionné.

Deux semaines qu'ils étaient dans le même motel, la même chambre pour attendre le réveil de son frère.

\- Tu devrais te reposer.  
\- Si jamais il se réveille à ce moment-là ?  
\- Je te réveillerais Sam.

Il acquiesça et s'allongea sur le second lit, de côté, regardant une dernière fois son grand frère avant de fermer les yeux.


	8. Chapitre 7

Stiles adorait se réveiller dans les bras de Dean. Il ne savait plus comment et quand ils avaient enfin réussi à quitter le canapé pour aller dormir, mais ils le faisaient dans le même lit. De sa main gauche, il caressa le sourcil, puis la joue droite de son aîné.

\- Sam.

Il se figea en entendant Dean souffler ce prénom.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Sam.

Son aîné l'enlaça un peu plus.

\- Ne fais pas cette moue de bébé en colère, Sam c'est mon frère. Maintenant tu comprends ce que je ressens quand tu m'appelles Scott.

Il soupira, c'était vrai que plusieurs fois, il avait rêvé de son meilleur ami et avait prononcé son prénom.

\- Je ne fais pas la moue.  
\- Si tu l'as fais.  
\- Non, je n'en fais pas.  
\- Si, tu en fais.  
\- Hey musclor, doucement.

Dean l'avait allongé sur le matelas le tenant par ses poignets et s'était mis à califourchon sur lui. Son aîné sourit avant de venir l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Tu triches.  
\- Tu aimes ça, non ?

Pour aimer cela, il aimait. Le cou était l'une de ses zones sensibles. Il sourit connaissant lui aussi une des zones sensibles de Dean. Il passa ses mains sous le sweat de son aîné et caressa ses flancs.

\- Tu triches aussi.  
\- Tu aimes ça, non ?

Son aîné se pencha vers lui, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il soupira, ils allaient enfin s'embrasser. Ils ne purent se demander qui c'était qu'ils entendirent une voix qui l'appelait. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

*****

Scott caressait le visage de son meilleur ami. Depuis qu'il était dans le coma, il avait eut le temps de comptait ses grains de beautés qui le rendaient adorable. Ce qui lui manquait. De le voir là, immobile, s'était une torture. Il aimait tellement l'entendre parler à tout va, voir ses mains gesticulées dans tous les sens, entendre ses idées loufoques.

\- Toujours rien ?

Il regarda l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Aussi surprenant qu'il y paraisse, Peter avait été très touché par ce qui était arrivé à Stiles. Il passait énormément de temps avec lui au chevet de son meilleur ami.

 

\- Non.  
\- Scott, il y a peut-être un moyen pour savoir ce qui bloque son coma.  
\- Comment ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?  
\- J'avais espoir qu'il se réveille de lui-même, qu'il m'appellerait pour me poser mille questions sur l'ancienne meute au temps de ma sœur car Derek lui avait une nouvelle fois raccroché au nez, même si je sais qu'il n'appelait plus mon neveu depuis quelques temps.

Il vit l'ancien alpha caressait les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

\- Comment je dois faire ?

Peter lui prit sa main droite et lui fit sortir ses griffes.

\- Comme tu l'as fait pour retrouver Stiles la première fois.

¤¤¤

Il se retrouva sur les hauteurs d'une montagne enneigée. Il vit un chalet où étaient garées devant la roscoe de Stiles et une autre voiture. Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrée, il avait trop hâte de voir son meilleur ami réveillé.

\- Stiles !

Il avança vers les escaliers l'appelant une autre fois.

\- Stiles !  
\- Scott.

Il le vit en haut des escaliers.

\- Scott, c'est vraiment toi ?  
\- Oui.

Il en pleurerait de l'entendre à nouveau. Son meilleur ami descendit les escaliers avant de venir lui donner une accolade. Il ferma l'étreinte.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?  
\- Te trouver ?  
\- Ici, à la montagne. Mon téléphone est éteint, je n'ai plus de batterie et je n'ai pas pris ma recharge, pour Dean c'est pareil. D'ailleurs, Scott, je te présente Dean. Dean, voici mon meilleur ami.  
\- Enchanté.

Il se plaça devant Stiles, l'éloignant de cet homme.

\- Qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous à mon meilleur ami.  
\- Scott, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Stiles, tu n'es pas à la montagne, tu es dans le coma. J'utilise mon lien d'alpha, pour te voir, nous sommes dans ton esprit.

*****

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Dean ne pouvait pas être une création de sa conscience.


	9. Chapitre 8

Dean ne savait plus quoi penser en entendant cela, mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il devait être lui aussi inconscient. En croisant le regard de Stiles, il comprit qu'il était perdu le concernant, il devait clarifier les choses.

\- Je m'appelle Dean Winchester. Scott, appelle le 555. 625.28.45. Mon frère Sam te répondra. Dis-lui ce qu'il se passe, tu verras que je ne suis pas la raison qui empêche ton meilleur ami de se réveiller.  
\- Fais-le Scott. Répondit Stiles.  
\- D'accord. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir, c'est déjà la seconde fois que j'entre ainsi dans ta tête. Peter a attendu un moment avant de me dire de le faire.  
\- Cela fait combien de temps que je suis dans le coma ?   
\- Deux semaines.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ici. Tous ces moments... L'impression que quelque chose clochait se rappela à lui. C'était donc cela, ils ne vivaient pas réellement ces moments, pourtant il était sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme.

\- J'y vais. Stiles...

*****

Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser quand Scott lui dit qu'il allait partir. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, il avait tellement l'impression que tout était réel, il sentait même l'odeur de pain d'épice de son meilleur ami. Il en pleurerait, car si même cette odeur était fausse, tous ses moments avec Dean, n'étaient qu'éphémère.

Il voyait la tristesse dans le regard de son loup, ils devaient trouver comment se réveiller pour le retrouver. Et son père ? Comment allait-il ?

\- Scott.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Mon père...  
\- Il languit de t'entendre te perdre dans tes monologues.

Ils sourirent.

\- Embrasses-le pour moi. Même Peter.  
\- Ce sera fait.

Son meilleur disparut.

\- Stiles....  
\- Pas maintenant Dean.

Il prit sa veste, comme s'il en avait besoin dans ce faux paysage et sortit. Même en connaissant la vérité, tout était resté pareil, le chalet, la neige, sa roscoe et l'impala de Dean. Il espérait avoir vite une réponse concernant l'autre homme, car il ne pourrait pas supporter l'idée qu'il n'était pas réel. Mais d'un autre côté, même s'il existait vraiment, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'ils se reverraient, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils étaient souvent sur les routes. Enfin encore une fois si tout cela était vrai.

*****

Dean était mal. Il avait bien comprit que Stiles doutait sur son existence et il ne pouvait pas lui prouver qu'il était réel, ils devaient attendre. Il ne voulait pas perdre leur lien, il était trop bien, enfin lui avec le jeune homme.

Il soupira en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. En voyant l'heure, du moins celle qui était marqué à la pendule, il décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner, même si tout était faux.

Il finissait de faire la vaisselle quand Stiles revint.

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Petit-déjeuner. Le coupa-t-il. Et avant que tu me dises que nous n'avons pas besoin de manger, assieds-toi et fais-le quand même.

Il vit un petit sourire étirer les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Merci.

Il le vit prendre une bouchée.

\- Alors ? Verdict ?  
\- Même si ce n'est pas réel, je trouve ça bon.  
\- C'est la seule chose que je sais faire. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi. Par contre, je me demande comment c'est possible que l'on sente les goûts.  
\- Notre mémoire. Ce que je t'ai cuisiné, je connais le goût, j'en ai déjà fait, donc cela s'est inscris dans ma cuisine, c'est comme ça que tu as pu apprécier les repas. Quoi ?  
\- Tu es vraiment brillant.

Il le vit rougir. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais au moment où leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Il faillit s'écrouler sur la table en voyant Scott revenir avec Castiel.


	10. Chapitre 9

Dean se redressa.

\- C'était vrai. Dit Castiel.  
\- Tu peux développer.  
\- Quand ce jeune homme a appelé et qu'il nous a raconté cette vie dans ta conscience, j'ai eu du mal à y croire, c'est pour cela que c'est moi qui suis ici et non Sam. Ton frère y a cru de suite.  
\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscient ?  
\- Deux semaines.

Le même temps que Stiles.

\- Comment êtes-vous venus ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus entrer dans ma mémoire ? Demanda le jeune homme à Scott.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas dans ta tête, mais dans la sienne. Répondit le brun en le montrant.  
\- Nous ne comprenons pas ce qui s'est mal passé dans ton exorcisme. Dit Castiel  
\- Vous ne trouverez rien, ni toi Scott. Dit Stiles.

Il regarda le jeune homme, son regard, son sourire triste, il comprit.

*****

Stiles réalisait enfin ce qu'il se passait. Dean n'étant pas une personne inventée par son esprit, il se rappela de leurs conversations.

\- Rien n'a cloché dans nos exorcismes. C'est nous même qui nous sommes enfermés dans nos consciences.  
\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda Scott.  
\- Marre de cette vie. Peur de voir ce que nous avions fait, de voir les vies que l'ont avaient brisé...  
\- De voir les blessures que l'ont a engendré. Dit à son tour Dean en ne le quittant pas des yeux.  
\- Nous avons énormément de points communs, nous avons été exorcisés en même temps ce qui fait que nos consciences ont été attirés et crées ce monde ensemble.  
\- Comment vous sortir de là ? Demanda l'homme accompagnant son meilleur ami.  
\- Vous ne pourrez rien faire, nous seuls pouvons le faire.  
\- Alors dépêches-toi de te réveiller, tu me manques bro'.

Il quitta le regard de Dean pour regarder son meilleur ami et lui sourire.

\- Nous allons vous laisser. Je vais rassurer ton frère Dean.  
\- Merci Castiel.

Son loup et l'ange de Dean partirent.

\- Stiles.

Il se blottit dans les bras de son aîné.

\- Tu es réel, je ne t'ai pas inventé. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas. C'était normal que tu doutes.  
\- Toi, tu ne l'as pas fait.  
\- Si, car j'étais si bien avec toi, tu me faisais ressentir des choses que je n'avais pas connues.

Il recula un peu, restant dans les bras de Dean. Il glissa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de son aîné et la caressa en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il le vit avancer son visage vers le sien, puis il ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

*****

Dean posa aussi sa main droite sur la joue gauche de Stiles au moment que le baiser s'intensifiait. Il savait que ce n'était pas réel, mais il se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

Les vêtements avaient quitté leurs corps quand ils atterrirent sur le lit où il s'était réveillé la première fois. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent une nouvelle fois alors qu'il était au-dessus de son cadet. Il était si beau avec ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres rosées humides, sa peau pâle parsemées de grains de beautés. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit ses lèvres sur son épaule gauche, sur son torse et s'arrêta à sa ceinture. Il remonta ses baisers pour finir dans son cou du côté droit. Il ne put atteindre ses lèvres que Stiles échangea leurs positions.

¤¤¤

Il caressait le dos nu de son jeune amant. Il ne savait pas si en vérité cela serait ainsi, mais faire l'amour à Stiles avait été incroyable, bien mieux qu'avec les femmes qu'il avait connu. Etait-ce à cause de ses sentiments envers son cadet ?

\- Dean.  
\- Oui.  
\- On se verra ? Après notre réveil, on se verra ?  
\- Je te le promets, je te trouverai.  
\- Et si on ne se souvient pas de nos moments ici ?  
\- Le destin nous a fait nous rencontrer ici, alors il nous fera nous retrouvait.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

*****

Stiles était si bien dans les bras de son aîné. Il savait qu'ils devaient se quitter, mais il avait peur de ne jamais le retrouver. Son amant le rassura.

\- Stiles.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je t'aime.

Il sourit.

\- Je t'aime aussi.


	11. Chapitre 10

Quand Stiles se réveilla il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre de Dean au chalet, mais bien dans sa chambre à Beacon Hill.

\- Stiles !

Il ne put faire un geste que Scott lui avait sauté dessus pour l'enlacer.

\- Bonjour mon loup.

Il lui caressa les cheveux puis le dos, il sentait que son meilleure ami tremblait comme si...

\- Scott.

Son loup pleurait.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais. Tu avais l'air si heureux avec ce Dean, dans votre monde.  
\- Je l'étais, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seul mon père et toi.

Son meilleur ami recula et le regarda en souriant malgré des larmes sur ses joues. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et les lui essuya.

\- Bon retour à la maison.

¤¤¤

Après un passage à la salle de bain assez difficile car cela faisait quinze jours qu'il ne s'était pas levé, son meilleur ami avait du le porter pour le ramener dans sa chambre, puis il alla prévenir son père. Ce dernier vint le voir et le serra terriblement fort dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre fiston.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu es réveillé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Son père le regarda, puis le reprit dans ses bras. Il serra sa chemise dans son dos. Il avait oublié un temps sa vie ici, surtout son père, alors qu'il était dans les bras de Dean. Il avait voulu oublier ce qu'il avait fait en tant que nogitsune, mais il n'avait pas pensé au mal qui ferait en laissant son père ainsi.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il se répétait, mais il le pensait si fort.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, le petit déjeuner est prêt, enfin pour être honnête, on te l'a amené Stiles.

Il se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire quand il vit Isaac, Lydia, Peter, Derek, Ethan et Chris entrer dans sa chambre. Il baissa la tête, il n'était pas prêt à voir le père d'Allison et le frère jumeau d'Aiden.

\- Regarde-moi Stiles. Dit Chris.  
\- Stiles, s'il te plait. Insista Ethan.

Il vit Scott s'installer à ses côtés et lui prendre sa main droite dans sa main gauche. Il prit une inspiration et leva la tête.

\- Nous ne t'en voulons pas Stiles. Tu n'y es pour rien dans la mort d'Allison et d'Aiden. Dit Chris.  
\- Ce sont les onis, qui les ont tués. Et avant que tu ne dises que tu étais possédé, cela ne change pas le fait que ce n'était pas toi, compris. Dit à son tour Ethan.  
\- Je...  
\- Non, peu importe ce que tu diras, tu n'es pas responsable. Dit Isaac.  
\- Bon, maintenant que ça c'est réglé, manges. Lui dit Peter. Déjà tu n'étais pas épais, tu as perdu du poids.

Il sourit à l'ancien alpha. Il se figea quand Lydia le prit dans ses bras, ainsi qu'Isaac et Peter, mais il apprécia leur contact.

Ce fut le cœur un peu plus léger d'être pardonné qu'il commença à manger lentement, mais il n'était pas complet pour autant, Dean lui manquait.

*****

Quand Dean se réveilla, il comprit que sa vie tranquille avec Stiles était finie.

\- Dean !  
\- Sammy.

Il rendit l'étreinte de son frère, mais avec moins de forces, quinze jours d'inactivités avaient ankylosé ses muscles.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi manger. Dit Castiel dont il n'avait pas encore fait attention à sa présence.  
\- Tu as besoin de te lever ? Lui demanda son frère.  
\- Ouai.  
\- Je vais t'aider.

Il dut s'y reprendre en trois fois pour tenir assez sur ses jambes. Heureusement, que son lit n'était pas loin de la porte de la salle de bain, c'était bien dans ces motels.

Il était de nouveau sur son lit. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec celui de son monde à Stiles et lui.

Il soupira. Stiles, il pensait déjà à lui. Il venait à peine de le quitter, qu'il voulait déjà le revoir.

\- Dean ? Tout va bien ? Tu as besoin de...  
\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir, je...  
\- Tu étais possédé, ce n'était pas toi, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Voilà le petit-déjeuner.

Il ne sursauta même pas quand Castiel revint. En voyant ce qu'il y avait pour manger, il soupira discrètement, une autre chose qui allait lui manquer par rapport à son jeune amant, sa cuisine.


	12. Chapitre 11

Deux semaines. Quinze jours que Dean avait quitté Stiles. Il ne pensait pas cela possible qu'un être vous manque à ce point, pourtant c'était le cas, il voulait revoir son jeune amant et le prendre dans ses bras. Malheureusement, sur la route pour aller en Californie, ils avaient trouvé des cas à chasser.

Ils étaient au motel, il était assis sur son lit à regarder un film, enfin, son esprit n'était pas au film, mais à jeune homme au teint clair parsemé de grains de beauté.

\- Tu penses encore à lui ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant son frère. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé dans son monde pendant son coma, il lui avait avoué son amour pour un jeune homme de dix sept ans.

\- Oui.  
\- Tu ne pourrais pas le contacter ?  
\- Je ne connais pas son nom. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il vit à Beacon Hill et que son père est le shérif.... Le shérif, avec ça on peut trouver son nom et...

Il soupira puis s'affala un peu plus.

\- Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
\- Scott a notre numéro, si Stiles voulait m'appeler, il demanderait notre numéro à son meilleur ami. S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'il m'a oublié.

Il avait pensé à cette possibilité, elle était douloureuse, mais possible. Son frère lui serra l'épaule gauche.

\- Peut-être qu'il a eu des soucis, tu devrais l'appeler en premier.  
\- Oui, peut-être.

Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, les bras croisés pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de prendre l'ordinateur.

*****

Stiles soupira pour la énième fois. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul à présent, il avait repris une vie normale et même le lycée. Il avait rattrapé ses cours et maintenait un bon niveau.

\- Stiles, tu m'en veux encore ? Lui demanda Scott en venant à ses côtés.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu mens, tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux.

Il soupira puis regarda son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je n'ai pas pensé à enregistrer le numéro de Sam, je l'ai juste appelé en arrivant. Puis machinalement, je l'ai effacé.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il soupira et le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon je te dis, je ne t'en veux plus. Puis si Dean voulait m'appeler, il peut trouver mon numéro dans l'annuaire.  
\- Peut-être qu'il ne se souvient pas de ton nom ?  
\- Il sait que mon père est shérif.  
\- Tu as dit que c'était un chasseur, ils doivent avoir du travail, puis nous ne savons pas où ils étaient.  
\- Ou il ne veut plus de moi, ou il m'a oublié.  
\- Je suis sur que tu auras bientôt de ses nouvelles.  
\- Merci Scott.  
\- Bon les inséparables, on y va. Dit Isaac.

Ils se sourient avant de suivre le loup bouclé en classe.

¤¤¤

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un ogre, ou un monstre mangeant les gentils garçons comme moi. Dit Ethan.  
\- N'exagère pas, il n'était pas terrible. Dit Isaac.  
\- Tu plaisantes, même Harries était plus sympa, demande à Stiles.  
\- Je lui donne raison, ce nouveau professeur est horrible. Nous devrions garder un œil sur lui.

Il arrivait à parler, à rire avec Ethan et Isaac, mais il lui avait fallu du temps.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?  
\- Du nouveau professeur mon cœur.

Une nouvelle romance avait naît sans qu'il ne le voit venir. Jackson était de retour de Londres et sortait avec Ethan.

¤¤¤

En sortant du lycée, il se figea en voyant la personne devant sa jeep. Il descendit les escaliers lentement, de peur de rêver, mais quand Scott lui demanda ce qu'il attendait pour le rejoindre, il sut que c'était la réalité, il courut donc dans les bras de son amant.

\- Dean.

Ce dernier lui leva le visage et l'embrassa.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Lui dit Dean.  
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Une nouvelle fois, son amant l'embrassa.


	13. Chapitre 12

Dean avait cru devenir dingue lors de la dernière semaine. Il croyait voir Stiles de partout, entendre sa voix, sentir son parfum. N'en pouvant plus, malgré sa peur, il prit le premier avion pour la ville la plus proche de Beacon Hill sous l'air surpris de son frère. Oui, il aimait Stiles à ce point.

Il avait loué une voiture en direction de la ville de son jeune amant. Vu l'heure, il chercha un lieu pour séjourner avant de chercher le lycée. Ne pouvant pas rester enfermé, il décida de marcher et sans s'en rendre compte il arriva devant le lycée, il avait marché une heure. Il vit la jeep adorée de son cadet et s'y posa. Il ne savait pas comment son jeune amant allait réagir en le voyant, et s'il l'avait oublié ? S'il avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Il avait pu oublier son petit ou petite amie dans sa conscience.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la cloche sonner. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour tenter de se calmer, puis son souffle se coupa en croisant le regard de Stiles. Il respira à nouveau en l'ayant dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il avait besoin de l'embrasser et le fit. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les firent séparer.

\- Scott.  
\- Bonjour Dean. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, sinon j'aurai perdu l'amitié de Stiles.

Il fronça les sourcils surpris en entendant cela.

\- Je t'ai pardonné bro. Répondit son jeune amant.  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Scott ?  
\- J'ai effacé le numéro que tu m'avais donné sans l'enregistrer, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis désolé.

C'était donc pour cela que son cadet ne l'avait pas appelé. Il sentit un poids s'en lever de son estomac. Il sourit au jeune loup. Sourire qui s'agrandit malgré lui à cette pensée, il était un chasseur parlant normalement à un loup garou.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant je sais que tu es tête en l'air.

Le brun lui sourit.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser. On se voit demain Stiles.  
\- Oui, à demain.

Quand le meilleur ami de son jeune amant fut parti, ce dernier le regarda.

\- Où est ta voiture ?  
\- Quelque part dans le Wisconsin.  
\- Comment es-tu venu ?  
\- Avion.  
\- Av... Mais tu as peur non ?  
\- Oui, mais je voulais te revoir.

Ils s'embrassèrent une autre fois.

\- Tu loges où ? Tu veux venir...  
\- J'ai pris une chambre dans un motel à une heure de marche.  
\- De marche ?

Il se gratta la nuque.

\- J'étouffais dans ma chambre de motel, alors j'ai décidé de partir marcher et j'ai atterri ici.

Il le vit sourire puis se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- En voiture on ira plus vite et nous pourrons nous retrouver d'une autre manière, tu en penses quoi ?

Il dut serrer ses poings pour ne pas le prendre là, sur le capot.

\- J'en pense qu'on devrait se dépêcher, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

Ils montèrent dans la jeep puis partirent au motel. Avant de sortir de la voiture, il vit Stiles prendre son téléphone.

\- Je préviens mon père que je rentrerais plus tard que prévu, de toute façon il est de garde.  
\- D'accord.

Puis ils rentrèrent dans sa chambre. Il n'attendit plus, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Mais ils séparèrent rapidement pour enlever leurs vêtements.

A présent ils étaient nus, l'un sur l'autre allongés sur le lit. Il embrassait son jeune amant sur tout son corps lui caressant le membre de sa main droite.

\- Dean.

Ils n'avaient qu'une fois ensemble et encore ce n'était pas réel vu qu'ils étaient dans leurs consciences, pourtant il ressentait la même chose, et la façon dont son jeune amant soupirait son prénom dans le plaisir lui faisait le même effet. Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

¤¤¤

Ils se remettaient de leur énième étreinte, Stiles dans ses bras. Il lui caressait le dos alors que son cadet lui caressait le torse et lui embrassait l'épaule droite.

\- Dean.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Son jeune amant le regardait, il se pencha puis il l'embrassa.


	14. Chapitre 13

Dean était bien là, allongé nu sur ce lit de motel, Stiles nu sur lui qui l'embrassait dans le cou alors qu'il lui caressait le dos de sa main gauche et ses cheveux de sa main droite.

\- Au fait, tu as appelé ton frère pour lui dire que tu étais bien arrivé ? Il doit se faire du souci comme tu as pris l'avion.  
\- Non, c'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé, je n'avais que toi en tête.

Il le vit sourire puis mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il glissa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de son jeune amant et posa son pouce sur la lèvre torturée.

\- Arrête de faire ça, tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait.  
\- Je le sais très bien.

Il avança sa tête et l'embrassa. Il glissa sa main gauche vers la fesse droite de son cadet et le palpa pour glisser un doigt entre, mais il fronça les sourcils quand Stiles le repoussa.

\- Appelles ton frère avant.

Il soupira.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.  
\- J'y compte bien.

Il balança sa tête en arrière, dire qu'il devait se retenir de le prendre à la seconde pour appeler son petit frère.

\- Tu ne bouges pas.

Stiles lui sourit et commença à suçoter son torse au-dessus de son tatouage. Il prit une grande inspiration en prenant son téléphone.

\- Hey Sam.  
\- Dean, enfin ! Tu vas bien ? Tout s'est bien passé ?  
\- Oui. Heureusement cela n'a pas duré trop longtemps le vol. Je suis bien arrivé et si j'ai tardé à appeler c'est que j'ai retrouvé Stiles.

Il l'entendit soupirer de soulagement.

\- Bien. On se voit dans quelques jours, une semaine au maxi si je ne tombe pas sur une autre enquête, mais je te tiens au courant.  
\- D'accord, prends ton temps.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. En plus de lui suçoter la peau, son jeune amant bougeait son bassin contre le sien.

\- Passe le bonjour à Stiles.  
\- Ça sera fait.

Il raccrocha.

\- Je vais te faire payer ça.

Il lui agrippa la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de leur faire changer de position, il se retrouvait à présent au-dessus de lui.

¤¤¤*****

Stiles ne voulait pas partir, mais il devait être chez lui avant que son père ne rentre de sa garde. Voulant profiter le plus possible l'un de l'autre, son aîné avait commandé deux pizzas pour le repas, et ils étaient restés au lit.

Mais il se faisait tard, il devait partir. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le torse nu de son amant.

\- Je vais devoir y aller.  
\- On se revoit quand ? Lui demanda Dean.  
\- Demain, mais je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure.  
\- Je vais te donner mon numéro.

Il se leva et lui passa son téléphone pour qu'il l'enregistre, pendant ce temps il s'habilla.

\- Tiens.  
\- Je t'appelle pour te dire l'heure.  
\- Préviens-moi quand tu es chez toi.  
\- D'accord.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime Dean.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la chambre.

¤¤¤

Il n'en pouvait plus, ce cours c'était une torture. Il était même sûr que le professeur avait le pouvoir de retarder les aiguilles de la pendule. Sa jambe droite n'arrêtait pas de tressauter.

Quand enfin la cloche sonna, il mit ses affaires dans son sac puis partit presque en courant. Il faillit s'étaler dans le couloir, mais il ne rencontra pas le carrelage grâce aux capacités de loup de son meilleur ami.

\- Je pense que Dean veut profiter de toi entier, pas avec un plâtre ou deux.  
\- Merci. Je sais bien, mais je languis de le retrouver. J'ai besoin de le voir, d'être dans ses bras, de...  
\- Je crois que j'ai compris. Sourit Scott. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour courir comme ça.  
\- Tu as raison.

Ils étaient arrivés à sa jeep tout en parlant et marchant normalement.

\- On se voit lundi. Fais attention sur la route.  
\- Merci Scott. A lundi.

Il monta dans sa jeep et partit pour le motel de son amant où il passerait son week-end, son père le pensant chez Scott.


	15. Chapitre 14

Dean ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait en lui quand il était séparé de Stiles. C'était pire maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en dehors de leur monde à eux dans leur inconscience. Il n'aimait pas être séparé. Alors même qu'ils avaient passé la journée et la soirée ensembles, ils s'étaient appelés jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en attendant son jeune amant. Il était allé acheter de quoi boire et manger, ainsi que d'autres petites choses pour le week-end, il avait regardé la télé, mais à présent il piétinait dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de voir Stiles, de l'embrasser, de respirer son odeur, de le caresser, de se fondre en lui.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il sauta sur ses jambes et attrapa son amant par la taille avant de venir unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

\- Enfin, tu es là.  
\- J'ai cru que les cours ne finiraient jamais.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Ils avaient besoin de cette étreinte. Ils avaient besoin de contact, d'assouvir l'envie de l'autre qui rongeait leurs reins depuis leur dernière séparation.

¤¤¤

Il embrassa l'omoplate gauche de son jeune amant, puis sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Si tu continus comme ça, notre deuxième round va déjà avoir lieu. Lui dit Stiles en gémissant doucement.  
\- Qui te dit que je ne le fais pas exprès ? Répondit-il en s'allongeant sur lui et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Il n'eut plus de mots, juste le bassin de son cadet venant chercher le sien pour plus de contact et ce fut le début de leur deuxième étreinte.

¤¤¤

Ils venaient de prendre une douche et ils mangeaient, ne portant que leurs sous-vêtements, tout en parlant de leurs vies, de leur rencontre dans l'inconscience.

¤¤¤

Ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la soirée avant de s'endormir enlacés, Stiles dans ses bras.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent presque en même temps. Après une douche sensuelle, ils déjeunèrent.

¤¤¤

Après une promenade en dehors de la ville, ils décidèrent d'aller manger en ville. Son jeune amant avait voulu payer, mais il le devança.

¤¤¤

Ils venaient de finir de manger quand le téléphone de son jeune amant sonna. Il le vit froncer les sourcils.

\- Un souci ?  
\- C'est Scott. Il doit se passer quelque chose car il sait que je suis avec toi. Je suis désolé, je dois....  
\- Vas-y, réponds.

*****

Stiles avait peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à son père. Il décrocha légèrement tremblant.

\- Allo, Scott ?  
\- Désolé de te déranger pendant ton week-end en amoureux, mais on a besoin de ton aide, Peter et Isaac ont été attaqué.  
\- D'accord, j'arrive, Dean peut nous aider.  
\- Oui, mais non, enfin...  
\- Scott ? Tu as un souci avec Dean ?  
\- Non, c'est juste...

Il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Ton père sais que tu n'étais pas avec moi hier soir, c'est lui qui a retrouvé Isaac et Peter alors qu'il faisait sa ronde.

 

Il soupira à son tour. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son père, mais il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour son amant. Amant qu'il avait rencontré dans ses songes pendant son coma.

\- Il est toujours avec vous ?  
\- Oui. Je suis sorti pour t'appeler, mais saches que Chris a du faire barrage pour qu'il ne me suive pas.  
\- D'accord, je comprends. Vous êtes chez Deaton ? Ou au loft ?  
\- Chez Deaton.  
\- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha.

\- Stiles ?

Il regarda son aîné, il ne voulait pas le laisser de côté.

\- Suis-moi, je te raconterais.

Il espérait que son père accepte sa relation.


	16. Chapitre 15

Stiles et Dean venaient d’arriver à la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton. Il eut à peine le temps de sortir de sa jeep que Scott suivit de son père arrivèrent. 

\- Avant que tu n’inventes un mensonge, tais-toi. Lui dit son père. Va voir tes amis, ils ont besoin de toi pour des recherches, on règlera cela plus tard. 

Son père passa à ses côtés sans un regard de plus pour lui, mais fixa Dean avant de rentrer dans sa voiture. 

Il s’en voulait, il n’aurait pas dû mentir à son père, mais il ignorait pourquoi il l’avait fait, il voulait juste être avec son amant tout simplement, sans prise de tête. Mais à présent, il risquait de perdre le lien qu’il avait créé avec son père depuis son réveil. Il baissa la tête et soupira. Il sentit des bras autour de lui, il respira un peu mieux. Il arrangerait les choses avec son père, pour le moment il devait aider ses amis avec son amant. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que l’étreinte de Dean l’avait aidé à aller mieux

\- Stiles ?  
\- Nous avons des recherches à faire.  
\- C’est Sam qui s’en occupe d’habitude. Soupira son amant.

Il sourit et se tourna dans ses bras.

\- Tu peux retourner au motel, je…  
\- Non, je vais t’aider. 

Un raclement de gorge les empêcha de s’embrasser. Mince, il avait oublié que son meilleur ami était là aussi.

\- Dis-nous tout Scott.

¤¤¤

Trois heures qu’ils faisaient des recherches. Ils étaient chez lui avec toute la meute. Dean était parti acheter de quoi manger pour tout le monde, Ethan l’avait accompagné. 

\- Stiles, tu devrais reposer un peu tes yeux. Lui dit Scott.  
\- Quand le repas sera là. 

Isaac et Peter étaient en train de cicatriser quand ils étaient arrivés Ils avaient été salement blessé. Il trouverait quelle créature avait fait cela et comment l’anéantir.

Il sursauta en sentant des mains sur ses épaules.

\- Viens manger.  
\- Tu es déjà de retour ?

Il vit le froncement de sourcils de son amant.

\- Stiles, je suis parti presque 40 minutes.

Il regarda sa montre, mince, il s’était perdu dans ses traductions.

\- Tu vas bien ?   
\- Oui. 

Il se leva et alla rejoindre les autres pour manger.

\- Vous allez mieux ? Demanda-t-il à Isaac et Peter.  
\- Oui. Nous avons complètement cicatrisés maintenant. Répondit Peter. Tu en es où ?   
\- Je pense avoir trouvé la créature, mais le texte est difficile à traduire.  
\- Tu veux que je demande à Sam de t’aider ? Proposa son amant.  
\- Tu penses qu’il pourrait ?  
\- Pourquoi pas. Il a toujours été très doué pour ce genre de chose.  
\- Il faut vraiment arrêter de mêler les chasseurs à nos affaires. Dit Derek.  
\- Le chasseur peut sauver tes fesses poilues et venger tes loups. Rétorqua-t-il.  
\- J’appelle mon frère. Dit son homme.

¤¤¤

Il avait envoyé les scans des pages difficiles à Sam. Ce dernier l’appellerait quand il trouvera quelque chose. Malgré tout, il continuait ses recherches en cas qu’il avait raté quelque chose. 

Dean, Scott et Ethan rangeaient ou ramenaient chez Deaton les livres dont il n’avait plus besoin.

¤¤¤

Il allait se chercher à boire quand son père arriva.

\- Papa, nous pouvons parler ?

Ce dernier le regarda, puis la meute et son homme, avant de le regarder à nouveau et d’acquiescer d’un hochement de tête.

\- Dans la cuisine.

¤¤¤

\- Je suis désolé papa, je…  
\- Nous avions dit plus de mensonges.   
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- En plus tu fais mentir Scott. Je peux savoir ce qu’il t’a pris ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as simplement pas dit que tu devais voir ton petit-ami ? Car il est plus vieux que toi ? C’est lui qui t’a dit de me mentir ? S’il a une mauvaise influence sur toi, je ne l’accepterai pas.  
\- Quoi ?   
\- Si c’est de sa faute, je t’interdirais de le revoir.  
\- Tu n’as pas le droit ! 

*****

Dean se sentit mal d’un coup.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle d’un coup. Lui dit Isaac.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, je…

Il se tint la poitrine.

\- Stiles.

Il se leva pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il arriva au moment où son amant disait…

\- Ne fais pas ça papa, je ne veux pas me séparer de lui.  
\- Il t’a fait quoi pour dire de telle chose ? 

Le père de son jeune amant le vit.

\- Vous ! Par votre faute mon fils m’a menti à nouveau.  
\- Ce n’est pas sa faute ! S’écria Stiles.  
\- Pourquoi tu le défends autant ?  
\- Car je l’aime.  
\- Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal. Vous avez fait quoi à mon fils !

Le père de Stiles venait de lui agripper le col de sa veste.

\- Rien. Je vous le jure, je l’aime trop pour lui faire quoique ce soit.   
\- Vous mentez. Je vous interdis de le revoir.  
\- Papa, non.  
\- Suffit fiston, tu m’écouteras et vous, partez !  
\- Non, papa, non. Souffla son jeune amant.  
\- Vous, déga….Stiles !

Son jeune amant s’écroula au sol, il voulut le rattraper, mais sa vision devint trouble, puis le trou noir.


	17. Chapitre 16

Scott veillait une nouvelle fois Stiles, mais aussi Dean. Ils les avaient allongés sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Il avait appelé Sam pour le prévenir, ce dernier était à quatre jours de Beacon Hills.

\- Ils ont de nouveau succombé.

Il sursauta.

\- Castiel.  
\- Pardon, d'après Dean, je risque de donner une crise cardiaque en apparaissant ainsi.  
\- Il n'a pas tort.  
\- Comment vont-ils ?  
\- Comme la dernière fois. J'ai voulu entrer dans la mémoire de Stiles, mais d'après Peter, il y a des risques, donc j'attends de voir s'il ne se réveille pas d'eux même. Nous ignorons pourquoi ils se sont écroulés.  
\- Que s'est-il passé juste avant ?  
\- Le shérif, c'est le père de Stiles, il leur interdisait de se revoir.

A peine avait-il fini de lui expliquer que l'ange disparut. Il comprenait que Dean soit perturbé par lui.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le shérif.

\- Toujours pas de changement ?  
\- Non.

Ce fut un choc pour lui de voir son fils s'écroulait, il s'en voulait. Au vu de ses yeux rougis, il avait du pleurer, mais il resta fort devant lui.

\- Je vais prendre la relève, tu devrais aller manger un morceau.  
\- D'accord.

Il se leva, il se pencha vers son meilleur ami et lui embrassa le front avant de sortir de la chambre.

¤¤¤

Isaac et Peter étaient venus prendre la relève, cuisiné pour le shérif et lui. Stiles et Dean étaient toujours inconscients.

Sam allait arriver, il l'attendait à l'entrée de la ville. Il le vit peu après qu'ils soit arrivés.

\- Scott.  
\- Sam.  
\- Comment vont-ils ? Du changement ?  
\- Non, toujours rien.  
\- D'accord. Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon frère.  
\- Tu me suis ?  
\- Okay.

¤¤¤*****

Sam sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant son frère de nouveau allongé inconscient. Scott lui avait expliqué comment cela s'était passé. Il n'en voulait pas au shérif, comment cet homme aurait pu penser que cela allait arriver ? Impossible.

\- Castiel est venu deux fois. Le jour où c'est arrivé, et il y a deux jours. Lui dit Scott.  
\- Il n'a rien dit ?  
\- Non, il est venu et il est partit sans un mot.  
\- C'est tout lui ça.

Il se pencha vers Stiles pour pouvoir atteindre son frère. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu lui as lavé les cheveux ?  
\- Ma mère. Pour le reste de la toilette, je le faisais, ou Isaac, car je m'occupais de Stiles. Je n'allais pas les laisser sans les laver pendant des jours Désolé, je me suis permis de le faire pour Dean aussi.  
\- Au contraire. Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon frère.  
\- C'est normal.

¤¤¤

Il commençait à sommeiller quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Dit Scott.

Il se rendit compte que le shérif s'était aussi éveillé. Ils veillaient tout deux Siles et Dean.

\- Je ne dors plus depuis des jours, je sommeille juste. Dit le sherif.  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu un sommeil lourd. Répondit-il à son tour.  
\- Mais toi, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais rentré voir ta mère ? Lui demanda le shérif.  
\- Elle a du repartir à l'hôpital, alors je suis venu voir s'il y avait du changement et...  
\- Tu avais besoin d'être prêt de lui. Conclu-t-il.  
\- Oui.

Il avait remarqué le lien fort entre Scott et Stiles. Même s'ils n'étaient pas du même sang, ils étaient comme frères.

¤¤¤

Il venait de se rafraichir, il descendit à la cuisine boire un café. Isaac, veillait sur son frère et Stiles.

\- Tiens.

Scott lui tendit une tasse.

\- Merci.

Il était un chasseur, il avait déjà tué des loups-garous, pourtant il se rendit compte que ceux d'ici étaient bien loin de ressembler à ceux qu'ils avaient eu à faire Dean et lui.

Un cri lui fit poser sa tasse et monter à l'étage suivit de Scott. Il soupira en voyant Castiel.

\- J'ai fait peur à ce jeune homme. Dit l'ange.  
\- J'arrive à comprendre comment se sentait Stiles quand nous rentrions sans le prévenir chez lui. Dit Isaac. Je ne le ferais plus jamais.

Il sourit. Si les loups agissaient comme Castiel, le pauvre petit-ami de son frère devait toujours être sur les nerfs.

Il vit le regard de l'ange.

\- Castiel, tu sais ce qu'ils ont ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Je pense, oui.


	18. Chapitre 17

Sam voyait le regard de Castiel.

\- Tu sais ce qu’ils ont ?   
\- Je pense, oui.  
\- Dîtes-nous ! S’exclama le père de Stiles.  
\- Dean est le réceptacle de l’archange Michael.  
\- Quoi ? S’exclamèrent Scott, Peter, Isaac et Ethan.   
\- Les anges existent, j’en suis un. Pour venir sur Terre, nous entrons dans un corps, pour Michael, c’est Dean.  
\- Qu’est-ce que cela à avoir avec ce qui arrive ? Demanda-t-il.

Castiel souleva le tee-shirt de Stiles, puis celui de Dean. 

\- Ils ont les mêmes marques. Je croyais que Stiles s’était cogné. Dit Scott.  
\- Et moi je pensais que Dean avait combattu quelque chose qui l’avait blessé avant de venir. Dit Isaac.  
\- C’est quoi ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Cette marque est un ancien symbole angélique d’union. Il est interdit depuis des siècles, depuis qu’il a été annoncé qu’un ange ne pouvait pas aimer. L’amour étant réservé aux humains. Malgré cette loi, Michael a été éperdument amoureux d’un jeune ange. Ils se voyaient en cachette pour vivre leur idylle, mais un autre archange, jaloux de l’amour de notre père pour Michael, a tout raconté. Le jeune ange a été déchu, Michael en tant que préféré est resté à sa place, mais a été sous surveillance un certain temps. Il a changé après avoir perdu son amour. Expliqua Castiel.  
\- Stiles serait le réceptacle de cet ange déchu ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Oui. Quand leurs consciences les ont lâchées après leurs possessions, les âmes des anges se sont reconnues. Même si nous ne sommes pas dans les corps, une trace de nous y est perceptible pour d’autres anges.  
\- Mais ils s’aiment vraiment ou ce sont les sentiments des anges ? Demanda Scott.

Il se posait la même question. 

\- Ils s’aiment vraiment. S’ils sont retombés dans l’inconscience, c’est parce qu’ils ne veulent pas être séparé à nouveau.  
\- Donc je dois juste dire à mon fils que j’accepte sa relation et tout ira bien ? Demanda le père de Stiles.  
\- Oui.   
\- Je vais vous faire entrer dans… Commença Scott.  
\- Pas Stiles. Dit Peter. Même si du temps à passer depuis que tu lui as fait, il est encore fragile de la nuque, on ne peut pas savoir les dommages.   
\- Fais-le à Dean. Dit-il. Tu n’es entré dans sa conscience qu’une fois, cela devrait aller, non ?  
\- Ça ira. Dit le loup.

¤¤¤*****

Scott se retrouvait de nouveau face à ce chalet à la montagne.

\- Ils sont là ? Demanda le sheriff.

Il acquiesça. 

\- Allons-y.  
\- Attendez, nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme ça. On ne doit pas les effrayer, je vais entrer en premier, laissant la porte ouverte, puis vous rentrerez doucement.  
\- Tu as raison Scott.

Il entra dans le chalet, Dean et Stiles étaient assis sur le canapé, enlacés. 

\- Hey vous deux.  
\- Scott.

Il soupira intérieurement, son meilleur ami était heureux de le voir.

\- Vous vous souvenez comment vous êtes arrivés ici ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui et non. Mon père voulait me séparer de Dean puis je me suis retrouvé assis ici avec Dean.  
\- Je me rappelle avoir fait un pas pour attraper Stiles qui s’était évanoui, puis le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé ici avec lui. Expliqua à son tour le chasseur.  
\- Vous êtes de nouveau inconscients. Mais grâce à Castiel, qui d’ailleurs a foutu la trouille à Isaac…  
\- Mon pauvre louveteau. Dit Stiles tendrement.  
\- Nous savons pourquoi vous êtes liés ainsi. Pas le fait que vous vous aimez, mais le fait que vous ne pouvez pas passer trop de temps l’un sans l’autre.  
\- C’est quoi ? Demanda Dean.  
\- On vous en parlera quand vous serez réveillés.  
\- Mon père ne….Commença son meilleur ami.  
\- Je suis désolé fiston.  
\- Papa.  
\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir dit de ne plus voir Dean. A toi aussi je te dois des excuses, si tu aimes mon fils, je ne me mettrais plus entre vous.

Stiles s’était levé.

\- C’est vrai ?   
\- Oui fiston. Je t’aime. Je veux juste ton bonheur. Et si c’est ce jeune homme qui te rend heureux, alors je ne vais pas vous séparer.  
\- Merci papa.

Il sourit en les voyants dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Il regarda Dean qui souriait lui aussi tendrement. C’était le moment

Il ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Ils étaient revenus à la réalité dans la chambre de Stiles. Ce dernier et son petit-ami se réveillaient.


	19. Chapitre 18

A peine Stiles fut réveillé qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de son père.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé fiston.  
\- C'est bon papa, je suis là.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais dû agir ainsi, je...  
\- Je sais.  
\- Dean, je dois aussi m'excuser...  
\- Ce n'est rien Monsieur, je comprends, vraiment.  
\- Merci.  
\- Et si vous nous expliquiez ce qui nous est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Tu es le réceptacle d'un ange déchu, ancien amant de l'archange Michael, dont Dean est le réceptacle.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Je ne peux pas être le réceptacle d'un ange, j'ai été possédé par un nogitsune.  
\- La possession n'a rien à voir.  
\- Mais cet ange n'est jamais venu en moi, enfin je veux dire il n'a jamais prit possession...Vous comprenez.  
\- Oui, on a compris. Sourit Scott. Et je ne me rappelle pas que tu es devenu étrange à par quand le nogitsune était en toi.  
\- Donc je suis le réceptacle de cet ange, et quoi ?  
\- Michael et cet ange étaient éperdument amoureux malgré l'interdit de tomber amoureux. Ils ont été découverts. Michael étant le préféré de notre père fut gardé au paradis, mais le jeune ange fut déchu. Quand vos esprits se sont évadés après vos possessions, la trace faisant de vous des réceptacles vous ont attiré l'un à l'autre. Expliqua Castiel.  
\- C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ce chalet ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et nos sentiments ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Ce sont les vôtres. Vous pouvez en être certains.

Dean l'attira contre lui, il se sentit apaisé. 

*****

Dean ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- On va vous laisser parler de cela entre vous. Dit Sam.  
\- Je vais vous chercher de quoi boire et grignoter. Dit Scott.  
\- Merci.

Ils ne parlèrent qu'après que Scott soit repassé.

\- Dean, et si...

Il avait eu peur de ce que son jeune amant allait lui dire alors il l'avait embrassé pour le faire taire et il l'avait allongé se penchant au-dessus de lui.

\- J'ai toujours refusé d'être le réceptacle de Michael. La seule chose qui m'a servi de l'être, c'est que grâce à lui, j'ai pu te rencontrer. Je ne doute pas de mes sentiments à ton égard. Nous ne sommes pas tombés amoureux de suite, on a mis du temps, enfin peut-être pas autant que nous le pensions, mais...

Stiles le fit taire à son tour en l'embrassant.

\- Tu parles trop.

Il sourit.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?  
\- Je croyais que tu aimais quand je parlais ?  
\- C'est le cas. Mais je préfère quand tu gémis sous moi, quand tu soupires de plaisir mon prénom.

Il glissa sa main gauche sous son haut.

\- Dean, il y a des loups-garous ici, avec une super ouïe.  
\- Je...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'on frappa à la porte. Il s'assit et laissa se redresser son jeune amant.

\- Entrez.  
\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais on a besoin de vous, Sam a compris le morceau que tu n'arrivais à pas à traduire. Dit Scott.  
\- On arrive. Dit Stiles.

Ils descendirent à la suite du loup.

*****

Stiles s'approcha de Sam qui lui tendit le livre où il avait découvert ce qu'était les créatures.

\- Ce que tu n'arrivais pas à comprendre, c'est un mélange de deux langues.  
\- Pourquoi mélanger deux langues à ce moment-là ?  
\- Car deux sorts devront être dits en même temps que les créatures seront tuées.  
\- Nous devrons les dires toi et moi. Dit-il.  
\- Stiles, je ne pense pas que...Commença Dean.  
\- Demande aux gens autour de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, je serais avec vous. Je sais me défendre.

Son amant soupira.

\- Bien. Mais tu resteras à mes côtés.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Maintenant, on va vous dire à tous comment il faudra procéder.


	20. Chapitre 19

Avec Sam, Stiles avait expliqué comment combattre les créatures à la meute et les chasseurs.

Ils les avaient traqués et ils étaient à présent tous en position pour les attaquer.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer ? Lui demanda son petit-ami.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas la première, ni la dernière fois que je me retrouve dans ce genre de situation. Puis qui peut apprendre le sort en quelques secondes ?

Il le vit soupirer.

\- Fais attention à toi.  
\- A toi aussi.

Scott donna le signal, c'était parti.

*****

Dean avait peur pour son jeune amant, mais ce dernier l'avait rassuré, il avait confiance en lui.

Le combat commença. La poudre de ses balles, celles du sheriff, ainsi que celles de l'autre chasseur, Chris Argent, avaient été mélangées avec des plantes pouvant tuer ces créatures.

Les loups affaiblissaient les monstres, Sam et Stiles psalmodiaient le sort. Quand ils leur feraient signes, le sheriff, Chris et lui tireront sur les créatures pour les finir.

Il faisait attention à Stiles quand il vit une créature dégager les loups l'entourant pour foncer sur son jeune amant. Il ne réfléchit pas, il fonça sur lui. Il cria en sentant un impact contre son dos.

\- Dean !  
\- Ça va.

Il était au-dessus de son jeune amant. Ce dernier touchait son visage.

\- Tu es blessé !  
\- Ce n'est rien, il faut continuer.

Il se redressa et aida Stiles à en faire de même.

\- Fais voir.  
\- Après, tu dois reprendre le sort.

Il l'embrassa puis il repartit à son poste.

*****

Stiles s'inquiétait pour son homme. Par sa faute, il avait été blessé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour mon frère, il a eu pire comme blessure pendant un combat. Lui dit Sam.

Il le croyait, mais il avait quand même peur pour son homme. Malgré tout, il reprit le sort.

¤¤¤

Les créatures venaient d'être tuées. Il accourut vers Dean.

\- Maintenant, fais-moi voir ta blessure.

Il l'aida à enlever sa veste.

\- Ce n'est pas beau. Comment tu fais pour ne pas crier de couleur ?  
\- Car ce n'est pas la première blessure que j'ai depuis que j'ai commencé à chasser des créatures.

Il caressa son visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Scott, ta mère travaille ce soir ?  
\- Elle doit avoir fini. Je vais l'appeler.  
\- Merci.

Il l'amena à sa jeep quand son père se mit face à eux.

\- Va ouvrir ta voiture, je vais l'aider à y aller.  
\- Merci papa.

*****

Dean avançait avec le sheriff.

\- Je me suis vraiment trompé sur toi. J'en suis désolé. Tu n'as pas pensé à ta propre sécurité pour aller sauver mon fils. Merci.  
\- J'aime votre fils, monsieur. Je ne suis pas du genre à évoquer mes sentiments, mais avec Stiles c'est différent. Je mourrais pour lui.  
\- Fais quand même attention de ne pas en arriver là, je ne veux pas perdre mon fils car il aura perdu le garçon qu'il aime.  
\- Oui, monsieur.

¤¤¤

Il était allongé sur le lit de son jeune amant. Il venait d'être soigné par la maman, de Scott. Avoir une infirmière dans leur groupe était vraiment pratique.

\- Je vais te chercher des médicaments, reposes-toi. Lui dit-elle.  
\- Merci.

Cette femme était très gentille et douce. Il avait été touché de son toucher sur son front comme le fait une maman à son enfant malade.

\- Hey, je peux entrer.  
\- Bien sûr, c'est ta chambre après tout.

Stiles vint à ses côtés et l'embrassa tendrement en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Melissa a dit que tu dois te reposer, mais j'ai profité qu'elle cherche des médicaments dans notre boîte spéciale pour venir te voir.  
\- Votre boîte spéciale ?  
\- Pour les loups, nous allons voir Deaton, notre véto et druide, mais pour les humains, surtout moi en fait, c'est Melissa qui s'en occupe. Soit on va directement à l'hôpital, soit elle nous soigne chez nous. Dans ce cas là, nous avons une boîte avec de quoi nous panser, nous faire des injections et des médicaments.  
\- Vous êtes parait à tout.  
\- Je pense que Sam et toi c'est pareil, non ?  
\- On se débrouille.

On frappa à la porte, c'était Melissa.

\- Tiens des cachets. Je repasserai demain changer ton pansement.  
\- D'accord, merci.  
\- Je vous laisse. Stiles, ne tarde pas, laisse-le se reposer.  
\- Promis.

L'infirmière quitta la chambre.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder. Prends tes cachets.

Il lui tendit le verre d'eau qu'elle avait apporté.

\- Stiles, reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.  
\- D'accord, mais ferme les yeux.

Son amant lui caressa les cheveux, il était bien.

*****

Stiles sourit en voyant qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps à son homme pour s'endormir. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre en silence.


	21. Epilogue

Stiles sourit en sentant des baisers sur sa nuque et des caresses sur son ventre.

\- J'aime ta façon de me réveiller.

Il se tourna dans les bras de son homme. Dean lui sourit.

\- Tu allais bientôt le faire seul, ta respiration avait changé.  
\- Je ne dors pas beaucoup, mais tu dors encore moins que moi.  
\- Je n'ai plus vraiment dormi depuis des années.  
\- Cela fait cinq mois que tu as arrêté de parcourir le pays pour chasser. Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu mieux.

Après avoir guéri, Dean lui avait dit qu'il ne partait pas. Sans compter leur lien, il ne voulait pas le laisser. Sam aussi était fatigué d'aller de ville en ville, il voulait avoir une vraie vie. Le loft de Derek étant vide, avec l'accord de ce dernier et grâce à Peter, les deux frères vivaient là bas. Isaac vivait avec Chris depuis la mort d'Allison.

\- Puis, tu es en parti responsable de mon peu de sommeil.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Quand tu viens ou que je te rejoins chez toi, tu m'empêches de dormir avec tes lèvres, tes mains...  
\- Tu vas t'en plaindre maintenant ?  
\- Non, j'adore ça.

Ils se sourirent puis ils s'embrassèrent chastement.

On frappa à la porte de la chambre, en même temps que le réveil de son téléphone sonne.

\- Nous devons nous lever.

*****

Dean arrivait au poste de police avec Sam. Chris les y attendait à l'accueil.

\- Tu sais ce que nous veut Noah ? Demanda son frère.  
\- Non, il a déjà un rendez-vous, on m'a demandé d'attendre.

Ils avaient décidé de rester, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de leurs vies. Le père de son petit-ami et Chris leur avait proposé de travailler pour eux. Dans leurs inconsciences, Stiles lui avait dit, que Beacon Hill avait la malchance d'avoir souvent des soucis surnaturel. Et depuis qu'ils y habitaient, il s'était aperçu que c'était vrai. Au fil du temps, ils avaient sympathisé avec Chris faisant équipe avec lui, et il avait établi un bon lien avec le père de son compagnon.

\- Tu penses que c'est encore un travail spécial ?

C'était le surnom de la chasse au surnaturel.

\- Peut-être. Répondit Chris.  
\- On vient de finir une mission spéciale. Soupira son frère.  
\- C'est vrai, mais ici, faut ne s'étonner de rien. Dit Chris.  
\- Le sheriff vous attend. Leur dit un adjoint.

Ils rentrèrent donc tous les trois dans le bureau de Noah. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur, Noah.

Il vit ce dernier sourire. Il avait du mal à appeler le père de son compagnon par son prénom.

\- Je ne suis pas encore allé me coucher. A peine je vous avais laissé que j'ai été appelé sur un meurtre. A priori, un meurtre humain. Mais quand j'ai reçu les résultats des empreintes, je n'en suis plus si sûr.

Il leur montra les résultats.

\- Les empreintes du suspect correspondent avec un suspect de meurtres des années 30.  
\- Je vais regarder ce que je trouve. Dit Sam.  
\- Stiles aimerait travailler dessus, j'en suis certain, mais c'est sa dernière année, je veux qu'il s'y consacre entièrement, je le veux pour tous. Dit Noah.  
\- Je ne lui dirais rien, comme pour le reste, je resterais dans le vague. Dit-il.  
\- Merci.

¤¤¤

Ils l'avaient eu. Ils avaient pu sauver sa victime. Ils n'avaient jamais connu une telle créature. Un mélange de vampire et de succube.

Ils rentrèrent avec Sam au loft. Stiles était là en train de faire ses devoirs, assis sur le canapé.

\- Bonsoir vous deux. Le repas est prêt.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas due, mais merci. Dit son frère.

Il s'assit à côté de son jeune amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
\- Assez pour voir que tu me mens depuis longtemps, que tu as eu plus de créatures à chasser que ce que tu m'as dit. Sam a oublié de fermer une page pour ses recherches.  
\- Stiles, je...  
\- Je sais pourquoi tu as menti. Du moins je le pense. Mais nous sommes un couple, je dois avoir une entière confiance en toi.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé. Mais je ne voulais que tu te concentre juste sur tes études, tu as assez eu de combats en si peu d'années. J'ai arraché mon frère à ses études et je le regrette, je ne veux pas le faire avec toi.  
\- J'ai besoin d'un peu d'action. Et je parle d'action en dehors de notre chambre.

Il sourit.

\- Tu en auras, pendant les vacances seulement.  
\- Qui dit qu'il y en aura ?  
\- Tu me l'as dit toi-même, il y a toujours une nouvelle créature à Beacon Hill.

*****

Stiles sourit et l'embrassa.

\- C'est vrai.  
\- Je vais aller manger, finis tes devoirs, après je te donnerais un peu d'action.

Il rougit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

*****

Ni Dean, ni Sam ne s'ennuyaient à Beacon Hill. Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre malgré qu'ils chassaient encore, mais surtout, ils avaient trouvé une famille.

Sam sortait avec Lydia. Il lui avait couru un moment après. La rousse avait peur d'être de nouveau en couple après la mort d'Aiden. Mais il avait su trouver les bons mots.

Dean et Stiles étaient plus heureux que jamais. Il y avait des coups de gueules, mais ils ne duraient jamais bien longtemps.

Dean apprenait à vivre et non à survivre. Il ne pensait pas un jour être en couple, avoir un appartement, des amis, une famille, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait tout cela grâce à Stiles. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

Stiles passait plus de temps au loft qu'avant, son père comprenait et acceptait. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait rencontré son homme dans leurs consciences. Un an qu'il reprenait goût à la vie, qu'il était enfin heureux.

 

FIN


End file.
